Dear Popuri
by Basikilos
Summary: Popuri and Kai's relationship, as seen from the letters that they send to one another.
1. Spring, Year 1

Disclaimer: Not mine! All the characters are from Harvest Moon, property of Natsume.

* * *

**Spring 6, Year 1**

Dear Popuri,

I'm going to go visit the Ruby Mountains in the South soon, looking for plants that I'll be able to sell when I get back to Sedimentary City. There are a lot of interesting plants that can be used for medicines and dyes there, so I'm very excited. I also can't wait to meet the locals of the Ruby Mountains – I hear they're very friendly and welcoming to strangers. How is the Poultry Farm doing? I heard from Jack that a new farmer was taking over Old Joe's farm, have you met them yet? I can't wait to see you in the Summer!

Miss you,

Kai

* * *

**Spring 12, Year 1**

Kai!

I'm good! The new farmer's named Pete and he's really nice! He brought all of the villagers presents and he's renamed Old Joe's dog Momo. Isn't that such a cute name? There's another new guy here named Cliff, he seems kind of gloomy most of the time and lives at the Inn. But I think he's just shy! The Poultry Farm is doing really well. One of Milly's eggs that we were incubating just hatched. It's a girl! We'll have to take really good care of the chick so it's going to get pretty busy soon. I'm thinking of naming her Nilly! The Ruby Mountains sound really pretty. Make sure you bring me a souvenir!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Spring 29, Year 1**

Hey Popuri,

Sorry for the late reply! There's no postal system in the Ruby Mountains, so I had to wait until I got back to Sedimentary City. I made a lot of profit from the things I brought from the Ruby Mountains. The locals were as friendly as everyone said they would be. You won't _believe_ some of the things I ate! Most of them were delicious, but some of them…not so much, haha. Nelly is a wonderful name! I can't wait to meet her. I guess I'll be meeting Pete and Cliff soon too! Lots of new people this season in Mineral Town, isn't there? Don't worry, I definitely remembered to get you a souvenir. I think you'll like it!

See you soon,

Kai

* * *

A/N: First try at an HM fic! Feedback appreciated :)


	2. Autumn, Year 1

**Autumn 2, Year 1**

Kai,

Today, Rick told me to stop sending you letters. He told me that it's a waste of time and money, but he just doesn't get it! I mean, he spends money all the time, taking Karen out to the Inn and buying her fancy things. Where are you headed off to now? It seems really fun, being able to travel all the time! Sometimes I wish I could get away.

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Autumn 9, Year 1 **

Dear Popuri,

I'm in Sedimentary City, as usual. Actually, I thought I would take it easy this year and stay here for the entire season. Traveling's nice, but it can really tire a guy out, you know? I'm rooming with my friend Sam like I always do. I found a part-time job helping out at a restaurant, so that's what I'll be doing for the rest of the year! Rick has his reasons for acting like that, and I think I know why. Don't hold it against him too much. Please send your mother my best wishes!

Yours Truly,

Kai

* * *

**Autumn 18, Year 1**

Hey Kai!

Thank you for replying so quickly this time! ~(^_^)~ I'm only joking, hehe. Of course you would be working at a restaurant! I'm jealous of all those lucky customers who get to eat your delicious food. How's Sam doing? Pete came by and bought a couple chickens today, Dilly and Filly. I'll miss them, but I'm sure he'll take good care of them! Actually, did you know that Cliff was planning on leaving this year? But Duke gave him a job at the Aja Winery, so he's decided to stay! I guess I can see how travelling all the time could get pretty old pretty quick. But I've never even been outside of Mineral Town! I just wish I could go out and see the world for once. Out of all the places that you've been, which one's your favorite? We should go there together sometime!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Autumn 28, Year 1**

Dear Popuri,

The customers love me! I'll be heading up to Borealis Village soon where I teach kids how to snowboard every winter. I'd love to bring you there sometime, and for you, my lessons are free! Here's a postcard from Sedimentary City. It's super lively here! Still, it can be a bit loud and noisy sometimes and it's a pretty drastic change from mineral town. My favorite place is Mineral Town, 'cause whenever I go there I get to see you!

Yours Truly,

Kai

* * *

A/N: For some reason, I see Popuri as a very emoji-using person :P


	3. Winter, Year 1

**Winter 4, Year 1**

Guess what, Kai?

I participated in the pumpkin festival! Rick laughed at me, saying that I was too old for it, but it still was lots of fun and everyone still gave me candy! Sometimes I wish I had a little brother like Ellen so I could use chaperoning him as an excuse to go trick-or-treating. Though I'm not sure if chaperoning would be really necessary since Mineral Town is so small! Borealis Villages sounds super exciting! It probably snows ten times more than Mineral Town. And hey, that's cheating! You know I meant places other than Mineral Town!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Winter 13, Year 1**

Dear Popuri,

That sounds awesome! What's your favorite kind of candy? Borealis Village is pretty cold, and I think there might be a blizzard soon! All the more snow for the tourists, I guess. I don't know! It's kind of hard to choose a favorite place. Every different city has its own quirks and charms. But if you had to make me choose…I think I'd go with Sundown Isle. It's very relaxing and the weather's always nice! Sometimes it can get a bit repetitive, since whenever I'm there I'm bartending. If only I was rich enough to afford to go there on vacation! But since it's a touristy place, it's really cool meeting all the different kinds of people who go. I'm sure you'd like it very much!

Sincerely,

Kai

P.S. If the blizzard ends up coming, I'm not sure how long it'll take for this message to get to you. Sorry in advance!

* * *

**Winter 24, Year 1 **

Happy Starry Night Festival, Kai!

It's too bad that you're never here at this time to celebrate the festival with us. The sky is so clear and the stars are so pretty at this time of year! I'm looking at them right now as I write this letter. My favorite candy is chocolate, of course! All kinds of chocolate. I love them all! Ooh! You should mix me a drink when you get back. Just leave out the alcohol, haha. Everyone else seems to like it, especially Karen, but I think it tastes horrible. New Year's is coming up! Do you know what resolutions you want to make for next year?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

A/N: Thank you everybody for your wonderful reviews so far! :) Getting ready for Otakon! :O


	4. Spring, Year 2

**Spring 1, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

Now that winter is over, I'm back in Sedimentary City. It was a long journey back because of all the snow, but I made it! As for resolutions…I've resolved to perfect a recipe. Not going to tell you which one, though! What about you? Borealis Village doesn't have the Starry Night Festival, but every night the stars are beautifully bright. It's nice to be away from the dusty air of Sedimentary City every now and then – I can barely make out only two or three stars today from my window! Sam was thinking of getting a pet. I keep telling him that we both travel far too much to take care of one, but that's not stopping him. Hopefully he thinks it through before he actually gets one. The seasons pass by so quickly! How old are Stu and May now?

Yours Truly,

Kai

* * *

**Spring 5, Year 2 **

Hello Kai!

Stu and May are both 7 now! Soon they'll be grown adults! Time passes too quickly. Well, when you get back to Mineral Town, you better make whatever you've been working on for me! You could always get a pet that's easy to take care of. Some pets are okay with traveling, too. I know that chickens don't take too well to climate changes, but I'm sure a dog or a cat would be fine with them! Resolutions…I've resolved to be nicer to Rick! Even though really, sometimes he's just _asking_ for it. Are you still working at the restaurant?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Spring 10, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

I hope you like the cookies I sent you! I think they'll probably arrive a little late, sorry about that. Don't worry, I plan on making this baby for your birthday! …Once I can figure out how much sugar to use, haha. Hm, that's a good idea. I'll talk to him about getting a dog – a small one, of course. Big dogs would just tear up the apartment. Yes! The restaurant is called Milani's, and the owner is a friendly guy named Anthony with two adorable children. He's really cool with me travelling so much, and he's offered me a full-time job a couple of times. But since I'm not quite done with exploring the world, Anthony's understood and was nice enough to say that there's always a place for me at Milani's. What's new with you?

Yours Truly,

Kai

* * *

**Spring 16, Year 2 **

Hey Kai!

The cookies were delicious, thanks a ton! Don't worry, I'll remember when Winter 14 rolls around :P Oooh, now I'm all excited to eat that mystery dessert! I can't wait for you to come back to Mineral Town! The spring horse races are in two days, I'm really excited to see who wins. I've heard that Pete's been training his horse fairly often, so it's sure to be a thrilling competition! Jack's taking a break for a bit, so he won't be exporting anything for a few days. I hope you get this letter soon, though! Haha, usually you're the one who replies late! I miss you!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Spring 27, Year 2 **

Dear Popuri,

I'm glad you liked the cookies! Right now I'm super busy with packing. I'll see you in three days!

Kai

* * *

A/N: I want to get Harvest Moon:ANB...but school is starting soon! T-T


	5. Autumn, Year 2

**Autumn 1, Year 2**

Hey Kai,

I hope you had a safe trip back to Sedimentary City! That chocolate cake you made for me still haunts my dreams. I'm gonna try to make one just like yours, so wish me luck! Any special plans for this season, or are you staying at Milani's?

Love, Popuri.

* * *

**Autumn 6, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

You won't believe who was waiting for me when I got off at Sedimentary City. I'll give you three guesses. For the cake, if you want me to, I can just send you the recipe! And good luck! I'm staying at Milani's, so not much is new. Sam is trying to decide what kind of dog he wants. I'm just glad he's decided against a cat – they're so difficult to take care of and so inconstant. I wonder if I'll get a say in naming it…

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

**Autumn 11, Year 2 **

Hi Kai!

Was it Sam? Or Won? I don't know that many people from Sedimentary City, Kai… I don't need the recipe, I'd rather figure it out on my own, hehehe~ Definitely send me a picture if you get a dog! Nilly's been getting bigger, here's a picture of her. Soon she'll be laying her own eggs! Momo has been getting bigger too, Pete's been taking good care of him. Cats are cute too! But I guess they _are_ harder to take care of. Who was it?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Autumn 16, Year 2 **

Dear Popuri,

Do you remember Aja? She left before I started visiting Mineral Town, so I don't know her. She says she remembers you though. She met me in the harbor and asked if I was coming from Mineral Town, and I told her yes. She's getting married, Popuri. She wants her father to give her away at the ceremony, but she's too stubborn to apologize, and I'm not sure what I can do for her. You know how bullheaded Duke can be sometimes. Got any ideas?

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

**Autumn 22, Year 2**

Hey Kai,

Of course I remember Aja! She's exactly like her father. I can't remember what they argued about in the first place, but I'm sure it was something pretty unimportant. But both of them were too stubborn to apologize, and she left Mineral Town and hasn't been back since. Manna's written dozens of letters to Aja and never got a single reply! I think that's kind of unfair. Manna wasn't even involved in the original argument! But Manna found Aja's address in an address book, so maybe the book was wrong and maybe Aja never got them. Could you ask Aja if she ever got Manna's letters? I know she's been really upset about that. Oh my gosh, I can't believe Aja's already getting married! But then again, Pete and Ann have only known each other for two years and I hear he's planning to propose already. I'll try to talk to Duke about it. Or maybe Manna, maybe she can make him see reason.

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Autumn 30, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

Aja says she hasn't gotten any of her mother's letters. She's always thought that her family hated her for leaving. It's good now that she knows that they don't – maybe it will help convince her to stop being so stubborn. Pete's going to propose to Ann? Who told you? Hmm….poor Cliff.

Good luck talking to Manna,

Kai

* * *

A/N: I really hated pairing Pete up with someone in this fic. It just means…Cliff is going to be sad…and alone…forever, because according to the game, Pete goes to Mineral Town and then NOBODY SHOWS UP FOR THE NEXT 1203981203 YEARS YOU PLAY. Also, Otakon '13 was a blast!


	6. Winter, Year 2

**Winter 6, Year 2**

Hello Kai,

What did you mean by "Poor Cliff"? I heard it from Manna who heard it from Sasha who heard it from Anna. Manna's really happy that Aja hasn't been ignoring her. She's been pestering Duke a lot, and I think he's about to give in! Can you give me her address so Manna can start writing her again? Are you at Borealis Village now? Did you have a safe trip?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Winter 10, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

Well, Cliff's always had a thing for Ann! He's pretty obvious about it too, I guess she doesn't feel the same way…Yeah, I'm at Borealis Village now! Same old, same old. Today a kid slipped halfway down the bunny slope and cried his eyes out! But by the end of the lesson he was just cruising along down harder slopes, even risking a jump or two at the bumpier parts! Kids are so cute, don't you think?

Yours Truly,

Kai

* * *

**Winter 19, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

Is everything okay? Reading your letters is one of the best parts of my day, and I haven't gotten a reply from you yet. Did it get lost in the mail? If anything's wrong, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always here for you.

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

**Winter 24, Year 2**

Kai,

Nilly's sick. I don't know what to do and she's still so little so I'm really scared she might even…we tried all kinds of medicine but none of them are working. What do I do, Kai? I don't want her to die!

Popuri

* * *

**Winter 29, Year 2**

Dear Popuri,

That's terrible! It's true, Nilly's really young, so she's probably weaker than Milly and Lilly. I'd say to try to keep her warm and comfortable. I'm not too good with animals, but maybe the Harvest Sprites can help. Have you tried asking them? I'm on pretty good terms with Bold, so if you'd like, ask him to do this as a favor for me. I hope Nilly gets better!

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, vacations are so nice. Back to qt stuff between Popuri and Kai! Poor Nilly...let's hope she gets better! Also, Popuri, you forgot to give Kai chocolate! D:


	7. Spring, Year 3

**Spring 2, Year 3**

Hello Kai,

Bold worked wonders! For New Year's, I also resolved that Nilly would get better. I'm not sure which one worked, but either way she's A-OK now! ( ^O^ ) What are you doing this spring?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Spring 7, Year 3**

Dear Popuri,

That's wonderful news! I'm so glad that she's okay. I'm spending this spring at Sundown Isle, bartending for the rich guys who vacation here! The weather's nice, and the drinks I make are cool and fruity. I mix myself a drink every so often since it's so sunny here! Non-alcoholic, of course, I can't get drunk on the job, hehe. Here's a postcard from Sundown Isle!

Wish you were here,

Kai

P.S. Before I left to Sundown Isle, Aja told me that she was heading back to Mineral Town! Is she back yet?

* * *

**Spring 12, Year 3**

To Kai ^^

Sundown Isle looks amazing! I wish I could go there. Sometimes, Rick really bothers me with his overprotectiveness. I know I'm his little sister but I should be allowed to do what I want! Mom says she wouldn't mind if I travelled a bit either. I know he's scared that I'll be like Dad and leave and never come back but I would never do that! I love Mineral Town, it just gets a little boring sometimes. I'm so glad that Aja's coming back! She hasn't gotten here yet, but I told Manna, and she's super happy about it! Duke still grumbles about it even though everyone knows that he's really happy about it too. He's just too stubborn to show it! (^_−) Ah! I also got your cookies! I'm so sorry I forgot to send you chocolate last season! _" When you get here, I'll give you lots and lots of chocolate to make up for it~

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Spring 17, Year 3**

Dear Popuri,

Don't worry about it! Nilly's health was much more important at the time. But I'm looking forward to that chocolate, hehe~ Oh! I found this flower that reminded me a lot of you, so I pressed it and sent it to you. I hope you like it! I can't wait to see you soon in a few days!

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

**Spring 22, Year 3**

Hello Kai!

Thank you so much for the flower! It's beautiful! I'm going to keep it as a bookmark for my diary. Aja's here! She's already set a wedding date with Carter, and I got to meet her fiancée, Roland. He seems like a nice guy. When Aja and Duke met after she got off the boat the atmosphere got super tense! But I think they made up because yesterday I saw them both with Manna in Rose Square, laughing and talking together. We've both been invited to Aja's wedding, by the way! You'll be able to go since it's going to be held in the summer! We should go in matching outfits! (≧∇≦)

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Spring 26, Year 3**

Dear Popuri,

I'm glad you liked the flower! I didn't know you kept a diary, do you write in it every day? Sure, what color were you thinking of wearing? I'm pretty sure I won't get your reply in time though. I guess I'll pack a rainbow of suits, just for you! But you know, if we're going to go in matching outfits, it means you've already agreed to be my date!

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

A/N: Oh Popuri, I'm pretty sure that's not how New Year's Resolutions work…but whoa Kai, I see you finally stepping it up ;)


	8. Autumn, Year 3

**Autumn 5, Year 3**

Hello Kai!

How's Milani's? You mentioned that Anthony had two adorable children, what are their names? And did you ever end up getting a dog? After Aja's big wedding party, life here is starting to settle down a bit. Aja likes city life much more than life here at Mineral Town, so she's going to go off and live with Roland in the city and come back to visit on the holidays! Kind of like you, but I think she's only coming back for New Year's and Manna and Duke's birthdays. Don't you think Mary and Gray looked so good together at Aja's wedding? I want to learn how to dance so when Pete and Ann get married we can waltz the night away ^_^

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Autumn 12, Year 3**

Dear Popuri,

Business at Milani's is bustling as usual! I'm thinking of permanently staying here every Autumn, since business tends to pick up around this time of year. Anthony's kids are called Dawn and Wendy! Here's a picture of all of us in front of the restaurant! The one on the left is Dawn and the one on the right is Wendy. They're both so adorable and growing up so, so fast! Makes me feel kind of old, hehe. But not quite old enough to settle down and stay in one place yet! No dog yet, but maybe soon. Sam and I have started saving up so we'll be able to buy him toys and food. Mary and Gray looked good, but not as good as us, I think. Just kidding! If you do learn how to dance, be sure to teach me during the summers so I don't fall too far behind~

Love,

Kai

* * *

**Autumn 18, Year 3**

Hey Kai!

You won't _believe_ what Duke's done! It's so surprising and extreme, but now that I've told you that, I think you can guess what he's done! (≧▽≦) Aww, Dawn and Wendy look just adorable! I'd love to meet them sometime. The Full Moon Festival was three days ago! Can you see the full moon in Sedimentary City? I miss you lots, and I really wish that we could celebrate it together sometime. Maybe you should come in Autumn once!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Autumn 24, Year 3**

Dear Popuri,

Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Duke…give up drinking? I thought I'd see pigs fly before that happened, so it must be what he did! Sedimentary City has a bit too much light pollution…I saw the full moon, but I'm pretty sure it looked nowhere close to how beautiful it did in Mineral Town! Sam and I are planning on checking out the pet store this weekend, so I'll definitely let you know when we get a dog!

Love,

Kai

* * *

A/N: Whoa Kai used love for the first time! :DDD Also going back to school, so updates are gonna get a lot more sporadic Dx


	9. Winter, Year 3

**Winter 2, Year 3**

To my favorite person in the world!

I demand pictures of your new dog! Are you going back to Borealis Village again? And you're right! Well, kind of. Duke's given up drinking all day, every day at least. Manna's so proud of him! It's probably because he made up with Aja. He still drinks a bit on the holidays and on Saturdays, but I mean, he's Duke! The world would probably end if he gave up drinking altogether, haha. Keep me updated!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Winter 10, Year 3**

Dear Popuri,

I'm so glad that I hold the title of your favorite person in the world! That's impressive though, it's hard to imagine Duke without his bottle all the time. That's right, I'm at Borealis Village! Which is super fun, but kind of sucky because I can't give you any pictures of Lucky because he's not here. Since Sam's going to travel in the Spring, I'll be taking care of him then while Sam watches him now. Oh, right! Our new dog's name is Lucky. I'll show you a picture of him as soon as I return to Sedimentary City, I promise!

Love,

Kai

* * *

**Winter 17, Year 3**

Hi Kai!

Actually, I sent that first letter to the wrong person. You're not actually my favorite person in the world. Just kidding~ Hehe ^^ Well, I'll be waiting for that picture of Lucky! I hope you like the chocolate I got you for Thanksgiving. I think I've finally perfected my version of that chocolate cake, so the next time you come by I'll definitely show it to you!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

**Winter 25, Year 3 **

Dear Popuri,

Phew! You scared me there for a minute! And thanks, I just got it yesterday and it was delicious! I know I'm excited to try your cake now. I looked up at the stars yesterday and thought of you. You were probably looking up at the same beautiful sky because of the Starry Night Festival, right? It'd be nice if we could celebrate some of the other festivals together. Maybe someday…

Love,

Kai

* * *

A/N: School...has just started and I'm dying. Save me!


	10. Spring, Year 4

**Spring 3, Year 4**

Dear Popuri,

Here's the picture of Lucky as promised! Sam's gone to help an expedition to explore some new desert for a month or two. He loves the outdoors so much! We were thinking of taking Lucky hiking with us when Sam gets back though. Lucky's always energetic! I've been taking him out for walks every day and to the dog park every so often. He plays well with others, and I'm glad for that, haha. This year I'm spending Spring in Sedimentary City, working at Milani's. The other day Anthony decided to invite all the workers out to go bowling, and that was super fun! How are things on your side? Is everything going well?

Love,

Kai

* * *

**Spring 12, Year 4**

Hello Kai!

Lucky is so adorable! Haha, Sam is so adventurous. I'd really love to meet him some day. Do you tell him about me at all? And did you win? Things are going good. Karen and Rick are getting much more serious, and Pete and Ann have gotten engaged, and the doctor's been thinking about asking Elli to marry him…lots of weddings coming up soon ^^ Anna and Manna have been gossiping all day long about who's going to get married first! Are things lonely without Sam, or is everything ok?

Love,

Popuri

P.S. If you're ever lonely you can write to me~

* * *

**Spring 20, Year 4**

Dear Popuri,

I'm glad you think Lucky is so cute! I think I'm going to bring him to Mineral Town with me, because I don't want to leave him with a dog sitter while Sam is gone. So you'll get to meet him soon! I talk to Sam about you all the time. I think he's gotten sick of it after a while, haha. But don't worry, I made sure that he has a good impression of you! Things are a bit different, living in the apartment all by myself. But I'm glad I can wake up early now without having to tiptoe around Sam to avoid waking him up! Did I win what?

Love,

Kai

* * *

**Spring 26, Year 4**

Kai kai kai kai kai,

I've been saying your name out loud for the past few minutes! I really like the way it sounds. Come to Mineral Town so I can actually use it! Oooh, I can't _wait_ to see Lucky! Is he friendly with people? I guess I'll find out soon, won't I? Well if Sam looks at me funny during our first meeting, I know who's to blame! -_- Just kidding! Hm…I don't remember what I was asking about. Let me go look through your other letters, hehe. Oh! The bowling match with your friends from Milani's! How did you do?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

A/N: I think Popuri's trying to drop a few hints to Kai here….stop being so oblivious, Kai!


	11. Autumn, Year 4

Autumn 5, Year 4

To Kai,

There were so many weddings this summer! Personally I think we got a lot better at dancing, hehe~ And it was fun being able to wear so many different pretty outfits ^^ Who do you think will be the next couple to get married? My bet's on Mary and Gray. I was super glad I got to meet Lucky! I think he likes me, don't you? Oh, I've also been talking to the Harvest Sprites a lot more lately! They told me how to meet the Harvest Goddess, so I tried it out at the waterfall south of Pete's farm. She's superrr pretty! And kind of intimidating too u_u". How have you been? Has Sam returned yet?

Love,

Popuri

* * *

Autumn 10, Year 4

Dear Popuri,

I know! It feels like everyone's getting married right around now, haha. Eh, my bet's on Karen and Rick. I could have _sworn_ he was going to pop the question sometime this summer! Oh well. Yeah, Lucky's definitely taken a liking to you. Remember when we had to go at the end of summer? He was howling so loudly for you that the captain jokingly threatened to throw him overboard. Hm…I haven't met the Harvest Goddess yet, but she seems like an interesting character. Bold talks about her from time to time, so I've heard of her though. Sam isn't back yet, and things are pretty uninteresting (in the best kind of way) in Sedimentary City. It's pretty relaxing!

Love,

Kai

* * *

Autumn 14, Year 4

Ew…I don't want to think of Rick getting married. Him and Karen are already so lovey-dovey all the time, a wedding would just make it a trillion times worse! Nah, I'm joking. But I'm not really sure, I'm actually kind of half serious x_x Whoa…do you think any of the married couples are going to start having kids? That's so scary, to think that people our age are ready to settle down and start families of their own. I still feel like a kid myself! I'm glad that the captain didn't throw Lucky overboard ^^ You should have just left him here with me! Even though I don't think Sam would take too kindly to that, hehe. I hope things at Milani's are going well!

Love,

Popuri

* * *

Popuri,

Hello, it's Sam. Sorry for the abrupt introduction, but I just came back from a very eventful trip in the desert and some of those events might be pertinent to you in some way. I'll try to keep this brief. While exploring, my expedition met with the Nyaceans, a nomadic tribe. Our translator spoke with them and found that during their travels, they saved a man from the west who had been ill-equipped to travel the desert and close to death. They had been taking care of him for the past few months, and asked our expedition to take him back to the west with us if it was convenient. After all, since he didn't speak their language and couldn't understand what was going on, he was a drain on their time and resources. Anyways, he kept mumbling something about Mineral Town and flowers, so I thought that I had better take him back to Kai and see if he knew what was up.

Kai took one look at our mystery man and said he had to go back to Mineral Town, immediately. He was in such a rush that he left it to me to tell you what was going on. Once he gets there, I think that there's a question he wants to ask you…

-Sam

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness. Who can guess who the mystery man is?


	12. Epilogue

To Mom and Dad,

How is the new baby? Rick wrote to me about her, but he never told me what he and Karen ended up deciding to name her. Everything's going awesomely! I'm seeing so many new sights and meeting so many different people, I'm having the time of my life. Sundown Isle is beautiful, and I wish you could be here! Here's a picture that Kai took of me and Lucky ^^ And don't worry, I'll definitely bring back plenty of souvenirs for when I get back in the summer!

Lillia, I hope you are feeling well, and Rod, I hope you have recovered from your ordeal in the desert. I'm incredibly honored for everything that you have done for Popuri, and I hope I can be the son-in-law that you have always dreamed of. Since the wedding, Popuri and I have travelled to Sundown Isle and the Ruby Mountains, and we're planning on going to Borealis Village in the winter. I don't know when we'll decide to settle down, but once we do, believe me when I say that it will be in Mineral Town. And Popuri is planning on bringing back plenty of gifts for when we visit next summer, so I hope you're ready for all the different snacks and souvenirs she's got for you!

Best wishes and lots of love,

Popuri and Kai

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! I hope it wasn't too abrupt . I like leaving spaces for the reader to imagine what happened in between. Thank you harvestangel99, Lucy Kay, and lavendercookie for all your wonderful reviews :)


End file.
